Strong on the outside, broken on the inside
by stormhowl
Summary: This is my first fanfic it s a The100 AU. They are in highschool, and Clarke is the loner girl. But one day she discovers that the new girl Octavia is having a dark secret. This is a Bellarke fanfic, but I think they re a slowburn, and I want to have an exciting storyline aswell. Rated T for now but it might change to M later on. Please tell me what you think, hope you like it. :)
1. Chapter 1

Clarke had just finished the last period of the day, and was packing up her things. She wasn´t in a hurry or anything cause she wasn´t supposed to be at the hospital for at least another hour. So she took her time finishing up and glanced around the classroom. Everybody was getting ready to leave and she looked at the different groups of friends heading out. She wasn´t a part of any of them, of course it would be fun but she just didn´t fit in with them.

She was okay with going to school and right after leave for the hospital where she worked the evenings. At least she wasn´t home much that way, cause her apartment was almost always empty except for the few times her mother came there a few times.

Things had fallen apart when her father died in a car crash. Her mother who was a surgeon hadn´t been able save him and was blaming herself. After that she quit her job and moved to work at a hospital in another city. Clarke didn´t want to move, because this is where her memories of the happy times were and she didn´t want to let that go. But her mother didn´t see it like that, it reminded her about all the bad things, so she went anyway.

That´s why it was so empty in her apartment, because nobody was there when she came home. She had been an intern at the hospital before, and now she was grateful that they let her stay even though her mother didn´t work there anymore, especially since she was the one who got her the spot in the first place.

She was now almost alone in the classroom, during her trip down memory lane everybody but Jasper, Monty and that new girl Octavia Blake, had left. The boys seemed to get along fine with the new girl. She transferred last week, and in the beginning she was a little shy and didn´t talk to anyone that much. But now it looked like she had become a part of the boys´ little group.

Clarke felt a sting of jealousy as she watched Octavia and how fast she´d gotten friends, she was handling being alone but of course she wanted someone she could trust and talk to. The only friend she´d ever had was Wells, but he´d betrayed and sold her out. He moved away shortly after that, she didn´t know where and to be honest she didn´t care.

She heard chairs move and in the next second the others were heading out the door, and she watched them as they passed her. When she was starting to turn around she saw something shiny inside Octavia's backpack which wasn´t completely closed. And what she saw chocked her so much she had to cover her mouth not to say something. It was a knife! Octavia Blake who seemed so sweet and innocent had a knife to school. She had to turn away so they wouldn´t notice her.

She kept looking the other way until she knew they were gone, then she took her pack and went home as fast as she could. Now she had one thing she had to know before she went to work, why Octavia would possibly need a knife to school. Her gut told her it wasn´t as simple as one would first think, because Clarke couldn´t imagine Octavia had it to start a fight, she didn´t seem like the type.

So now she was going to figure out why. Damn curiosity, it was going to get her into some serious trouble, like she didn´t have enough to cope with already, she though as she let out a sigh. Then she started running to her apartment cause she had a lot to do before her shift. Although a voice in her head kept telling her she should go to the principle. But she didn´t want to draw the wrong conclusion before she knew more. So instead she picked up her speed and ran faster.


	2. Chapter 2

When Clarke got home she went straight to her computer and searched for Octavia Blake, and what she found just made her frown, cause there was nothing! No facebook, no twitter, nothing. Not even one hit when you search her name. And that is weird, cause Clarke could even find herself if she searched hard enough, and she has no social life to speak of.

The time was moving faster this afternoon than it ever did, and she had to go if she didn´t want to be late to the hospital.

During her shift she was helping a resident in the ER, and they were having a really slow evening. It was rather empty in the room when two boys walked in with cuts and bruises on their faces. They looked to be just a little older than her almost eighteen years, maybe twenty-one or twenty-two years old.

She walked up to them and asked what had happened, they both looked at each other first before one of them replied, "We just got into a little fight that´s all" he glanced at her and thought that she must be an easy pickup because he quickly added "but you should see the other guy" and he now bore a grin on his face.

She ignored the grin and said "there was another guy?" had these guys fought two against one, and won? She didn´t like violence and people getting hurt, and she really wanted to know how badly hurt this other guy was.

"Just some idiot guy who jumped us when we were talking to a hot chick" the other guy was the one who spoke this time. "but don´t worry he won´t be attacking anyone for a while" the first guy chimed in.

"Where was this?" Now she was worried and wanted to check out later if that guy was lying in an alley somewhere passed, out or something worse. Her conscious couldn't handle more people dying, especially if she could do something about it.

"Some corner around the store on fifth. Are you going to patch us up now or what?" they were getting angry, and she didn´t want to be the next person needing stitches, so she fixed them as fast as she could and almost kicked them out the front door when she was done.

The rest of the evening went slow. She was of at 1am which was in one hour, and she´d still seen no sign of another beaten up guy.

When her shift ended Clarke drove around fifth and checked all corners and alleys around the store but she saw nothing. Tired and frustrated she was starting to head home when her car hit something hard on the way around the last corner. Now she was pissed when she walked out to take a look at the tire, it wasn´t broken but it´d hit something she didn´t think she´d find. A bloody knife! The theme of the day she thought sarcastically, is this going to happen every week from now, finding knives everywhere? First Octavia has a knife and now she finds a knife full of blood on the street.

She drags a shacking hand through her hair, and a horrible and ridiculous idea forms in her head. What if this is Octavia's knife? Now she knows she needs sleep if she is becoming crazy enough to think something like that. First of all they fought a guy, and second there are probably a hundred knives in this town.

She puts the blade on the backseat floor, and drive home. She is so tired of everything that´s happened today and she just wants to sleep. She blocks out all the weird stuff, and when she´s back at the apartment she only throws of her shoes before she hits the softness of her bed, and drift of in to a sleep full of nightmares.

The next day she is relieved to find Octavia in her usual seat, without any bruise at all. The day passes at a normal speed but Clarke can´t focus on a word the teachers say. She is now back at the question of why Octavia has a knife in her bag, but she can´t find any reason.

The last class is over, but now Clarke doesn´t feel like staying around any longer than she have to. When she reaches her car she spots Octavia walking towards a man standing outside a black car, she looks behind her shoulder and pick up her pace. She actually looks nervous before she reaches the man and he wraps her up in a big hug. That´s when she gasps, the man's face has cuts and bruises all over it!

Octavia and the man, who looks to be in his early twenties, quickly gets in the car and drives away.

For a second her thoughts are a complete mess before it falls into place. What if Octavia were there yesterday, what if she was the girl those guys were talking to, and that was the man who jumped them. She makes a decision really fast; she is going to follow them. She press the pedal and drives after them before she lose sight of them.


	3. Chapter 3

They were entering a really shady neighborhood and she was hesitating whether to continue or not. But she was so close to some answers now, so she kept going. She was about twenty feet behind when they turned in to a small apartment. She pressed the break and came to a halt.

She saw them step out of the car, and walk towards the front door. The man looked tired and they were both watching over their backs the whole way. And that´s when Octavia spotted Clarke. At first she just looked stunned, but then she turned mad. Clarke could see it in her face. Octavia said something to the man, and he reluctantly let her go. She walked at a rapid speed towards Clarke and she was so surprised and embarrassed getting caught red-handed spying so she didn´t even attempt to flee. Instead she was trying to come up with a good explanation but she had no luck.

No the girl was almost at her car and she let out a sigh as she rolled down the window, ready to receive all the accusing hate.

"What are you doing here Clarke, are you spying on" she abruptly stopped and gasped. Clarke was confused and looked at Octavia, who was staring at the backseat of the car. Clarke frowned, until she remembered, the knife! Which was still full of blood.

"Where did you get that?" now Octavia sounded really scared, and she looked at Clarke for answers.

"I found it at the corner of the store at fifth." Octavia now had a really frighten look in her eyes as she took in what Clarke said. But she didn´t say anything. Clarke was now really worried at Octavia's reaction.

"Why do you ask? What´s wrong Octavia, is there something going on?" That snapped her back to reality and now she was cold and composed once again. "It´s none of your business Clarke! Just stop butting in to people's lives!". Apparently she was done talking cause she turned around and walked away. The man had now moved towards them, and met her halfway.

Clarke turned her car around and went home as they closed the door to theirs.

The next day Octavia didn´t look at Clarke, but when she caught a glimpse of her face, she saw that it wasn´t a happy one.

Today was her day of from the hospital so she didn´t feel like hurrying home. And since Octavia knew she´d been spying, she didn´t feel like digging up more about her. So instead she went to the school library to read up on flesh wounds. Even though she wasn´t ´working´ for real at the hospital, she still wanted to learn as much as possible for the future. Cause she wanted to become a general doctor, which meant you had to know a lot about all kinds of injuries.

She´d almost been there for two hours, and now it was only a half hour until they closed at half past six. She just finished packing her things when somebody stomped up to her table.

It was the person she least expected to see. Octavia was standing beside her panting. "Clarke can you please come with me" she barely got the words put, and it looked like she´d been crying. "Please Clarke you´re the only one I can turn to" Before Clarke could respond, Octavia had grabbed her and they were walking towards the exit. Luckily Clarke had packed her bag so she just took it with her before Octavia dragged her of.

"Octavia what´s this all about? Are you mad about yesterday? cause I can explain"

"No I´m not mad but I need your help, and there´s nobody else I can ask" before Clarke could say anything they were at the parking lot, "Where´s your car? You have a car right, cause I took the buss and we can´t wait for it" Clarke pointed at the black sedan two rows ahead of them.

When they were in the car driving towards Octavia´s place, Clarke finally spoke up. "Now can you tell me what´s the problem, why are you freaking out and why am I the only one who can help? You don´t even know me that much."

"It´s my brother" she said at last. "He got hurt and he´s getting worse" Another piece of the puzzle clicked. That man she saw yesterday was her brother. She goes on "And Jasper told me you were working at the hospital, and you were only one I could think of."

"Why didn´t you just go to the hospital, it´s much better if I take you" Octavia cut her of again.

"No you can´t take us there, please you can´t tell anyone about this!" She was pleading with Clarke now. "Okey, I won´t." She didn´t know what was really going on but she´d figure it out after she checked on the brother.

They arrived five minutes later, and Octavia was practically out the door before she´d finished parking the car.

She didn´t know what she´d been expecting, but what she saw when she entered the apartment wasn´t much. It was small, a kitchen, a bathroom and another room that looked like a bed/living-room put together.

Octavia motioned her to come to the bedroom and there on the bed he was. He was awake but he looked weak and pissed.

"Octavia what is the meaning of this?! I told you to not tell anyone!" He was getting breathless just trying to yell at her. "Bell this is Clarke from my class, the one I told you about" her brother looked at Clarke before he turned back to his sister. "That´s the stuck up princess?!" "Hey I´m not stuck up and I´m not a princess!" she didn´t like being insulted, especially not when she was her to help.

"Whatever you say princess" he clearly didn´t care about what she said, and turned back and glared at Octavia. She ignored him and continued. "As you can see he has cuts and bruises, but he´s also running a high fewer and I don´t know what to do" Octavia was practically pleading at Clarke to help her. But why couldn´t they just go to the hospital? When she asked he was the one to reply. "We can´t but we don´t need your help either, i´m perfectly fine just a little tired."

Clarke saw that he definitely wasn´t fine, but Octavia cut her to case. "You are not fine Bellamy! You´re burning up and I don´t know what to do! Clarke can you do something?"

Clarke bent down on the floor to take a look at his wounds. Those in his face wasn´t the worse, but she had to look under his shirt to. And when she lifted it she had to stifle a gasp. He had a pretty deep cut along his stomach, and it was starting to look infected. That explained the high fewer, it was the body´s way of showing the seriousness of it all.

"It was your knife I found on fifth street wasn´t it!?" The look on both of their faces confirmed it.

"Octavia now you need to tell me what happened! You were there too weren´t you? And you" she said pointing at Bellamy, "you fought those two guys! They really weren´t kidding when the said ´you should see the other guy´" she said the last thing more to herself then to them, but they still noticed it.

"What you talked to those guys?!" Octavia looked chocked.

"Yeah they came in to the ER two nights ago, and that´s why I went to that alley. I wanted to check so there wasn´t a guy bleeding out on the streets. Although now when I look at your brother I´d say it was a close call." She let out a sigh, and stood up again.

"Later you are going to tell me what´s going on, but now we need to move you to my apartment Bellamy." When Clarke had said that, they were both staring at her eyes wide. This is going to be a long night, and she didn´t even have work. Clarke let out another sigh.

**There you have it! what do you think? This was longer than my previous chapters, but there was just so much I wanted to tell in this chapter. Did you expect me to introduce you to Bellamy like that? ;) Please review and tell me what you think and where you think the story should go. As always I would be happy for reviews and likes, hope you enjoy my story! :D Now when I've gotten further in to it, there will happen a lot to the characters and Bellarke! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this took a day longer but I wanted to write Bellamys povs as good as I could. Yeah there will be a few Bellamys pov in this chapter and in the upcoming ones ;) Enjoy! :) **

"No!" He said as soon as he´d recovered from that stupid princess´s shocking words. His voice was full with as much anger as he could muster up.

There was no way in hell he was leaving the safest place he´d found for them in a while. How could he trust this girl O brought, Clarke was her name, but he found princess to be more amusing, so that´s what he would call her. He doesn´t know anything about her, how can she expect him to just come with her to a place he doesn´t know, with a person he doesn´t know.

He was not going to risk everything for a scratch like this, he´d had worse and handled it alone with the help of O, he could do it again. But even as he thought it, he whimpered with pain from his abdomen.

Clarke couldn´t understand why he had to argue, she could see that he was in pain by just breathing wrong. She wasn´t leaving without the siblings and she was leaving. She didn´t want to beg him to come, cause she wasn´t about to lose an argument with this guy. But then she saw him whimper and that was it, she wasn´t going to watch another person die, whether she knew him or not.

She went to the closet standing beside the bed and started going through everything inside. Although there wasn´t much in it. There were some shirts and pants, and it looked like Octavia had about the same, but in women sizes.

She let out a sigh, grabbed a shirt and pants and left the closet, there wasn´t much else of use to her there.

"Okay, now we have to get you out to the car without tearing up more of your wound. Octavia pack whatever belongings you might need, cause you won´t be going back here for a while." She said, now looking at Octavia and waiting for her to start.

"I´m not going!" Bellamy kept arguing. But Clarke just ignored it.

"Yes you are! Unless you want to die here while you sister is watching. I don´t know why all the secrecy but you´re going to have to trust me if you want to stay alive." He didn´t say anything, he just lay there, so she asked. "Are we clear?" with a voice that left no room for disagreements.

He didn´t want to show any weakness to this girl, but he was close to letting it slip. He knew she was probably right about his injury, but he was horrified of leaving this safe place he found for him and O.

But if Octavia trusted the princess he was going to make an exception for her. It was just that he´d never trusted anybody but Octavia, and now he was going to give in and let her decide.

"We´re clear" he said and started to sit up and get out of bed.

Clarke was relieved when he agreed and let out a breath she didn´t know she´d been holding in.

She saw that he tried to get up and hurried over to his side, he was not in a shape to be moving on his own.

"Easy there, we don't want to tear up the wound with hasty movements" he nodded and she put one of his arms over her shoulder and helped her up.

He was so close and her heart skipped a beat, and she could feel the blush creep up her face. Damn it Clarke this is not the time to be like this, she thought. But she still placed her hand steady on his back so he wouldn´t fall over.

"I´m ready" Octavia came back to the room with a small bag. "It´s not much but I took the most useful things I could find."

"It´s okay, I´ve got stuff at my apartment, and we can always buy if we need anything." She was trying to calm Octavia who looked really worried about this whole situation.

They got Bellamy out to Clarke´s car, and they put him in the backseat.

"Octavia do you have a license? Because it would be better if I could sit in the back with your brother and make sure he doesn´t tear his wound." It was important to not make it worse, and she would feel calmer if she could check on it instead of Octavia, cause at least she had medical experience. But she didn´t think she had a license.

"I don´t have a license, but I know how to drive and I´ve done it before" she waited for Clarke to decide. She knew it was wrong but it was their best option so she threw the keys to Octavia.

"That´s going to have to be good enough, cause I don´t want to risk any bleeding" she glanced at Bellamy who was half sitting half lying in the backseat, he was getting weaker and they needed to hurry. She had to clean and close the wound as soon as possible.

Octavia went to the driver´s seat and Clarke went in the backseat.

"Bellamy can you lay down with your head in my lap, it´s the safest way, cause it´s not a good idea to sit up and I need to hold on to you so you don't move to much during the ride."

She felt embarrassed while saying it, but it was literally life and death, and she knew it was the safest option.

He felt embarrassed when he laid down in her lap. He was glad it was dark outside because he knew his cheeks were turning red. And her scent, he knew it was her natural smell and not some perfume, and she smelled wonderful.

They arrived at her apartment a few minutes later, and luckily the elevator to her floor, the third, was fixed last week, which made the process of getting Bellamy inside a lot easier.

They put him on her bed, cause it was more comfortable than the couch.

She felt slightly embarrassed as she removed his shirt to get a better look at the cut.

It was about 2 centimeters deep and 10 centimeters long. It was starting to get infected, but if she could clean it all right now, it might get rid of the infection.

"Octavia go in to the bathroom and get some medical alcohol, a towel and antibiotic. Look in the top drawer."

"Okay be right back." She started walking away, but then she turned back around. "Thank you so much for helping us Clarke, I don't know how to thank you" she almost had tears in her eyes now as she headed to the bathroom.

"I´m sorry I got mad at you princess, and thank you for helping us" He was looking away when he said it, but Clarke heard the sincerity in his voice. Maybe he´s not such a bad guy after all, he really does care a lot about his sister.

"It´s okay, but you´ve got to stop calling me princess." Although she liked it when he called her that, but that was the thing; it made her heart race for a reason she didn´t want to acknowledge, not now anyway.

"Sorry, but I can´t do that princess" a little smile actually crept up his face as he said it, and that just made her let it go. Silly really, she thought as she gave him a small smile back.

"Now let´s get you fixed up so I can argue with you on that." He gave her another small smile before Octavia came back in to the room, and their little moment was over.

**So what do you think? :) They are a slowburn, but I threw in a little Bellarke moment at the end ;) Please tell me what you guys think! I will post the next chapter soon, hope you´ve liked the story thus far, it´s getting more exciting the further the story develops and I really look forward to sharing it with you! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I know this update took a while, but I haven´t had access to a computer for these past few days :( But here it is, and it gives you a little hum about what´s up with the Blakes, and it will come more of that in the next few chapters ;) Hope you like it, and please review and tell me what you think :) **

Octavia returned with the supplies and Clarke took the towel and alcohol from her. She knew what she was about to do would hurt Bellamy as hell, but she had to do it to get rid of all the dirt that had gotten caught in the open wound since he got it two nights ago. That was way too long to walk around with an open flesh would, especially one as deep as this one.

"Bellamy I´m not gonna lie to you, this looks really bad and I have to clean it and that´s going to hurt a lot" she paused and took a look at first Bellamy who was barely conscious, which was probably for the best. Then she turned to Octavia who looked seriously freaked out. "you" she said pointing at her "are going to hold him still while I do this because he might fight back" she nodded understandingly.

Clarke poured some alcohol on the towel and took a deep breath to prepare herself, she didn´t like people in pain but she knew it had to be done.

"I´m going to count to three before I start. Are you ready?" Bellamy gave a slight nod and Octavia did the same.

"One, two…three" Clarke started pressing the towel to his exposed flesh and he wanted to scream in pain and run away from there. But he couldn´t show such weakness, because he knew how scared O was and him screaming and struggling would only make it worse. He hated seeing his sister hurting, so he pushed back the scream and instead tried to endure it.

It was painful for her pushing the fabric to his cut, but she made sure she got every spot. Because if she missed something before she closed him up the outcome would be devastating.

Finally she was finished! She checked the wound twice though to be sure. Bellamy was still awake which surprised her, she had to admit he was stronger than she thought, stubborn as hell, but strong.

"I´m finished, now I just need to put a bandage over it cause I can´t close it until I have the right equipment. I can fix that tomorrow when I have my shift at the hospital."

She was so tired, but somebody should watch Bellamy for the night in case something happened. Although she could have asked Octavia to do it she didn´t, because she looked like she felt worse.

"Octavia, I´m going to watch him tonight so you can go to sleep, you can take the couch and if you don´t have a shirt to sleep in you can borrow one of mine, middle draw in the drawer just outside the room.

"And tomorrow you go to school." Octavia began to argue about that but she cut her off, "it´s not good for you to miss a day when you just started, and besides I need to check on his wound and you can´t do that."

"But what about when you´re at work, what do I do then?" she asked nervously.

"I´m just going there to pick up what I need, then I´ll tell them I don´t feel well and come right back. Don´t worry I´ll take care of him now go to sleep." She was using a reassuring but stern voice that left no room for argument. Octavia left the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Well this day definitely didn´t turn out as I expected" she said and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

She looked over at Bellamy who had fallen asleep during her talk with his sister. He looked really peaceful, and she tucked away a strand of curly black hair from his face. He still looked weak and she got this strange feeling that she just wanted to lock him up somewhere safe out of harms reach. She shook it away, she´d only just met him, she didn´t know him at all she shouldn´t feel like that about a stranger. But the thought still lingered in the back of her head as she carefully put a blanket on his sleeping form careful not to accidently touch his wound.

She´d slumbered for a while when she awoke to someone talking. She turned around but saw no one, and Bellamy was still sleeping. But the she heard it again; "please don´t hurt her!" It was Bellamy, talking in his sleep! It wasn´t loud but she´d always been a light sleeper. She saw a tear slide down his chin as he repeated the sentence.

She walked up and sat on her knees on the floor next to his face. Her heart hurt for him, what was really going on with these siblings. He was looking so broken lying there on her bed crying and pleading in his sleep, so different from his cocky waken self.

She moved to dry the tear away, but when their skin touched he suddenly jerked and grabbed her hand before she could react.

"Don´t worry Bellamy, it´s just me Clarke. You´re fine" he was half asleep, it was probably a reflex against danger, which just made her wonder more what was really going on. But she started humming and stoking his head, making him relax and letting go of her hand, he was once again sleeping. But she kept doing it, not really sure if it was to soothe him or herself.

She had woken up by Bells cry to not hurt her. It´d happened before, once more often than others. He would always wake up even when she tried to calm him, then he wouldn´t sleep that much the rest of the night. But when she slowly opened the bedroom door she was stunned. She saw Clarke calming him down like not even herself could do. She saw him go back to sleep, and Clarke still hummed and stroke his hair. She felt relieved, it appeared her brother had found someone, even though how unlikely the choice was, to pick up the pieces of him his nightmares usually shattered every other night.

Octavia went back to sleep not wanting to disturb them when her brother finally got to sleep for a whole night.

Clarke awoke the next morning lying with her head right next to Bellamy´s, her knees still on the floor. She sat up quickly, suddenly embarrassed by how close they were. She was glad he wasn´t awake yet and saw her like that. She moved out to the kitchen just as Octavia stepped out of the bathroom.

"Good morning. Take whatever you want from the fridge for breakfast, the buss to school goes in twenty minutes. Or do you want me to give you a ride?"

Meanwhile Clarke talked Octavia went to the fridge and took out some milk, took the cereals and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I´m fine with taking the bus, it´s better for you to be here with Bell."

When Octavia had gone to school, Clarke took a shower. She just couldn´t handle all the smell of blood on her, it made her stomach wanting to heave. This reminded her that she hadn´t eaten since lunch yesterday. No wonder she was ready to throw up any second.

Bellamy heard as O went to school, he´d actually awoken almost an hour ago to Clarke lying next to him. She looked beautiful next to him, her blond hair tangled all around her face. He was kind of happy that she´d watched over him all night. He couldn´t think of any time when someone besides Octavia had cared for him, it felt nice, so he had just watched her and her sleeping face.

But when she woke up he pretended to still be asleep, he didn´t want her to see him staring at her. And what scared him a little is that he wanted to look at her more, he liked waking up next to her. He shook his head pushed the thought away. What was he thinking, he´d just met her, and as soon as he was better he and Octavia were leaving. When she´d left the room he turned around and closed his eyes with a sigh, trying to go back to sleep but that clearly wasn´t working, so he just laid there in silence waiting for the princess to come back to wake him up.

**So there it is, what did you guys think? Please tell me if there´s something you´d like to see happen ;) And thank you to everybody who has read, liked and reviewed the story! It means a lot that you like it :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here it is! It was a fast update this time and a longer chapter but I wanted to give you guys a great chapter and I got an inspiration kick today! Hope you like it, enjoy! :)**

When she came out of the bathroom, showered and dressed, she frowned. Cause Bellamy sat at her kitchen table grinning at her when she entered the room. It was funny how just last night he´d been close to dying and now he was smirking while sitting by her table like he didn´t have a care in the world.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she put on a stern look and tried not to smile back at him, she really wanted to, but she held her ground and kept looking at him for answers.

"Good morning to you too princess, just hanging around here" he tried to look care free but she could tell that he was still in pain.

"I told you not to call me that!" he just shrugged her off. "And you didn´t answer my question, why did you get out of bed? Do you want to tear up your wound more or what?" He winced at the sudden concern in her voice, she hadn´t meant for it to show but maybe she could only hold so much in.

"I´m sorry" he was looking down at his hands not meeting her eyes "I was just a little worried that you´d left, so I went up to check. But then I heard that you were just in the shower, so I sat down to wait." _Cause I didn´t know if I could walk back to bed without wobbling and falling, _he finished thinking but didn´t say out loud.

She instantly softened up as he voiced his worries. It seemed she just couldn´t be mad at him for long, what was it with Bellamy Blake that made her like this?

"Well fine then" she had a softer tone this time she spoke "Are you hungry?" she knew she was, her stomach had rumbled the whole time she showered, she was glad the water over tuned the sound. He must be hungry aswell. His body had endured a lot the past night and something like that cost a lot of energy.

"What do you have princess?" now he was back looking straight at her with a smirk on his face. She just ignored that last part, even though it gave her stomach butterflies. It was probably just hunger, it had to be. She was trying to convince herself, it didn´t work that well.

She was searching through the fridge to find something she wanted. She usually didn´t eat that much for breakfast, but now she felt like she could eat a whole weeks' worth of food and still not be full. Finally her eyes landed on some yogurt, she´d brought a few days ago, she didn´t like it that much but now it had to do. She put two plates on the table, on in front of Bellamy and the other at the chair opposite him.

"How was Octavia this morning?" Bellamy asked as she passed him the yogurt. "Did she seem alright?"

"Yeah she was fine" she saw him let out a sigh of relief. "I offered to drive her, but she said she was fine with the bus. But, I gave her my number and told her to call me if there was anything."

They sat there silently for a few minutes before she decided to ask him the big question; what the hell was going on with them.

"Bellamy, I don´t mean to pry and I know it´s none of my business, well it became my business a little yesterday I think…." She stopped talking. She was ranting and she knew she looked like a fool right now, she could tell that he´d noticed her ranting too, because he was staring at her waiting to continue her babbling. When she didn´t he chose to speak.

"You want to know why I was stabbed?" she nodded, and after a while added; "And why you couldn´t go to a hospital, I mean you could have died if Octavia hadn´t told me! Hell you could have died anyway if I wouldn´t have been able to clean your wound!" She was getting herself worked up, she was now standing and she had to sit down to regain her composed side. Why was she getting so worked up all the time, was it Bellamy, was it seeing him so broken last night, was it the stress of watching someone almost die while needing to fix him. She didn´t know and Bellamy broke her trail of thoughts as he once again spoke.

"Okay calm down" he was on his way to walk over to her side of the table when he grunted in pain and abruptly sat down again. She saw pain reflect in his eyes and he didn´t look away.

"I´ll tell you okay, no need to freak out princess." She watched him move his hand away from his stomach, and she saw blood.

"Shit!" she went to him and pulled up his shirt looking at the red painted flesh. "You teared it up and now you´re bleeding again" she took him to the bed and went to get a towel, but without the alcohol, she wouldn´t need that now.

When she´d stopped the bleeding she turned to his face, and he was staring at her. But before she was able to speak he started talking instead.

"there was these guys I´d borrowed a little money from, and when they wanted something in return it wasn´t the money I owed them. Even though I´d fixed them and was ready to give it back."

"What did they want?" She was a little afraid of the answer but had to know.

He let out a breath she hadn´t realized he´d been holding, before he continued;

"They wanted me to help them rob a store, armed with guns and knives. I refused and said I didn´t do that kind of stuff, then I threw the money to them and walked away.

"But then three nights ago two of the boss´ thugs came after us and went for Octavia. So I fought them, I landed a few good punches but then they found O´s knife after they took her bag and the next thing I knew the knife was in my abdomen and they ran away." He finished and she just looked at him, she didn´t know what to say except asking for the thing he hadn´t explained yet.

"Why did Octavia have a knife to begin with, and why couldn´t you go to a hospital?" She could see that he was hesitating whether to tell her or not. So she gave him a look that said she didn´t take no for an answer!

"Well you see it´s complicated I don´t know how to explain" he was trying to get away, she wouldn´t let him!

"Well I´ve got all day so start talking!" he pulled a hand through his hair and sighted before continuing.

"We were very poor and my mother didn´t have the most respectful way of making extra money, aside from sowing clothes for the rich people around. And when she had Octavia when I was six, I got the responsibility to take care of her, hell I practically raised her. Anyway our mother had to work more after that to earn enough money to support the three of us; it was tough when it was just me and her. When Octavia came we barely had enough food for everyone. But like I said her work was bad and one day she ended up with the wrong guy." she saw that now it was starting to become harder for him to continue, and she thought he wouldn´t but then he did.

"This man came buy one day, Octavia who was around five at the time, was sleeping in her room and my mom told me to hide in the kitchen. The man accused her of stealing from him, she promised she hadn´t, but he didn´t believe her. And that´s when he took out a gun" She gasped as he said it, and she noticed he was shaking. She carefully took his hand, to calm him, to soothe him but he barely acknowledge her presence, it´s like he was somewhere far away as he started talking again.

"He held the gun to her head, commanding her to admit to his accusations, but she hadn´t done it which she kept telling him. And then he pulled the trigger." The room was completely silent as he said it, Clarke barely breathed now. He had watched his mother being shot! She hardened her hold on his hand, but it was still like he wasn´t there with her.

"When he´d shot her he noticed me, so I did the only thing I thought of; I ran through the kitchen door out to the street. I saw him follow me but I was faster, all I could think of was getting him away from Octavia. So I ran, after about a block I hid behind a car, and when he didn´t find me I watched him turn away toward his car and driving away. I waited a minute, until I was sure he was gone, before going back to the house. Nobody had even noticed something was wrong, but that´s how it was in the kind of neighborhood we lived in. First I saw my mother´s lifeless body, and for a while, it might have been minutes or hours I don´t know, But I let go of her and went up to Octavia, who was still sleeping. I knew we had to get away from there, I had to get her somewhere safe. I packed us a backpack and I took all the money and the ring from my mother´s finger. She wore it all the time, It was from my father who died when I wasn´t even born. "that´s when she noticed the ring hanging in a chain around his neck. And she could feel the tears streaming down her eyes.

"I knew who the man was, and since he´d seen me I knew he would come after me, after all I was the only witness. But I didn´t dare going to the police, they wouldn´t believe me, a poor street kid accusing a wealthy CEO. And also if I did they would take Octavia and separate her from me and put us in foster care. It might have been better for her, but I couldn´t leave her. And we have gotten by, I keep track of his moves cause I´m gonna make him pay! But he can´t find me, and even if I went to the police I don´t have any proof or money for a lawyer and then he would win. And they would probably arrest me instead" he made a nervous laught.

"But I can´t go to the hospital, I don´t afford it and they keep records and ask questions I can't answer. And it just isn´t safe! That´s it that´s why Octavia have a knife, I want her to be safd !

The tears were still streaming down my face when he finished, he noticed and started to look panicked.

"Oh I´m so sorry princess, I wasn´t made at you and I´m sorry I shouldn´t have told you at all. You´re probably scared to death and want us to leave. I´ll pack right now just please don´t cry!" now he was the one ranting, but he didn´t understand. She wasn´t scared or angry and she didn´t want them to leave! She was crying for him, for what he´d been forced to endure. She couldn´t even imagine. She took his other hand in hers as well; she was still holding one, to make him stop when he tried to get out of the bed. Their eyes locked before she spoke.

"I´m not scared or anything like that, and I don´t want you to leave!"

"Then why.." she interrupted him before he finished.

"I´m crying because nobody should need to endure what you went through! Especially not when you´re eleven. I´m crying for you because you seem like the type who puts his own feelings aside and put on a tough front. So I´m crying so you also can cry, you don´t have to hide that now." In the beginning he just stared at her, but then tears slowly started falling down his chin. She embraced him in a hug and they just sat there like that. She didn´t know for how long, but while they sat there in silence, she holding him tight she realized that she had started to care for Bellamy and his sister in a way she never thought she would.

**So there you have it! It was a longer chapter but I wanted to write it the best way I could. What do you think about Bellamy and Octavia´s past, was it how you thought it would be? Please tell me what you think I really want to know. Hope you liked it and want to know what happens next :) And thank you to everybody who has read, faved and reviewed it means a lot! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter :) what do you think about where the story is going? I want to that all of you who have read, faved and reviewed it means alot to know you like it! And special thanks to my beta -marystirling- who dubble checked this chapter! :) Enjoy!**

After their talk in the bedroom, the day passed at a very slowly and akward pace. They barely spoke to one another.

They were sat at the kitchen table when Clarke saw Octavia through the window, coming home from school. She wasn´t suppost to be at the hospital for another hour, but she wanted to be alone to think for a while. Sure it had been quiet in her appartment almost all day, but it was hard concentrating in this akward silence.

Octavia entered the room and immediately she went towards her and the front door.

"Octavia I'm going to the hospital now, I don´t know when I´ll get back but you've got my number if there's anything wrong" As soon as she finished the sentence she was out the door.

Octavia had no idea what was going on. She hadn´t even taken off her shoes before Clarke was out the door. But she knew something was up, and she knew who´d probably done or said something stupid; Bellamy!

"What the hell was that about?" she didn´t mean to shout so loud but it still kind of came out that way.

"What are you tallking about" He was trying to feign ignorence, but she knew her brother enough to know when he was hiding something.

"I was talking about Clarke practically running away from here as soon as I came back!" now she meant to be loud because she wanted answers!

He knew when his sister wouldn´t back down, and this was one of those moments. So he let out a sigh and stood up as he talked.

"I told her" He didn´t need to elaborate, because she knew what he was talking about.

"You told her?! And now she want us to get the hell out of here doesn´t she?! She want us to be gone before she´s back?!" What about Bells wound how was she going to fix that? She was starting to freak out but he stopped her before she could.

"She isn´t kicking us out" she just looked at him, trying to see if he was lying, he wasn´t.

"She say's we can stay and you are going to" now she was calming down. But wait he said _you are going to_ not _we are going to_.

"What do you mean I am going to? What about you?" she waited for him to answer, but she already knew what he was going to say. She could see it in his eyes.

"You´re going to leave! Why? You´re leaving me?!" she was back to shouting at him. Was he stupid? Why the hell would he leave her, why now they were safe.

"You´re safe here, Clarke will look after you." He finally looked at her. He´d been staring at his hands their whole conversation.

"But none of you are safe if I´m here. Not you and not Clarke. That´s why I´m leaving. I love you O, never forget that." When he´d been talking he had walked towards the door and now she saw him close it behind him. She was so chocked and scared she hadn´t been able to move to stop him. And now he was gone, he was gone!

She willed her body to move, to act, to do something! She snapped out of it and grabbed her phone and called the only one who could stop him; Clarke.

Clarke was sitting in her car in the parking lot. She just wanted to sit and think about what she´d found out. She hadn´t in her wildest imagination thought that they´d been through all that. She wanted to cry again; because of all the cruelty in the world, for Octavia and mostly for Bellamy. No wonder he was such a ass half the time. It was his way of protecting himself from pain.

She was about to start the car when her phone rang, it was Octavia.

"What is it Octavia?"

"Clarke please you have to come back! He´s gone, he left!" she could hear the panic in Octavias voice, and it got her worried.

"What´s going on, Bellamy left for what?"

"He left forever, said he was protecting me, protecting you. That we weren´t safe if he stayed. Please Clarke you have to stop him!"

"calm down, I´ll stop him okay? So just calm down! I´ll call you back soon."

She hung up, and she´d just put down the phone when she saw Bellamy walking out the front door. Walking and walking; he was stumbling forward. He shouldn´t move at all, his wound would become worse.

She stepped out of the car and walked up to him. When he saw her he froze.

"What the hell do you think you´re doing Bellamy?"

"It´s not safe if I stay! And now I´ve dragged you in to it too." He was staggering now, it was difficult for him to even stand up, how the hell did he think he would survive out there on his own? He continued talking;

"I can´t watch more people I care about die!" now he was shouting, and she understood his fears, but he couldn´t run.

"I know! And you´re not going to, we´ll figure something out! But you can´t run Bellamy." Her voice was soft when she spoke. She couldn´t have him leaving, he would die and she didn´t want that! Why he meant so much to her she didn´t know and didn´t have time to figure out now.

" I told you that you can stay and I knew what is was getting involved in when I said that" She could see that his will to fight her on this slowly left him.

Deep inside he was happy that she wanted him to stay. He left because it´s easier to run, he´s done it all his life. And if Octavia was safe, he wouldn´t have to worry as much.

But now he was so relieved that Clarke told him to stay even though she knew the risk. He didn´t want to be alone, he never wanted to, so he gave in to Clarke.

"Fine I´ll stay princess." When he said that she let out a breath she hadn´t realised she´d been holding.

"Good! But stop calling me princess." She wasn´t even convincing herself when she asked him to stop, and he didn´t believe her either.

"No can do princess" he now wore his usual smirk on his face which made her smile.

She walked Bellamy back up, and Octavia ran and hugged her brother before giving him a punch on the sholder.

"Aosch"

"that´s what you get for making me worry like that."

Clarke helped him to bed before going to the hospital, getting the sutur kit. And instead of being early now she would probably be late, but it was worth it.

**So what do you guys think? Please review and tell me what you think about it and where you want this story to go! :) Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it´s been a while since the last update, but I haven´t had access to a computer :( but here it finally is, hope you like it! :) **

She arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and went to the locker-room like usual. There were nobody there which made her relieved, maybe she wouldn´t need to explain why she was late. But just when she finished that though, her supervisor came in through the door.

"Clarke there you are! Finally you´re here!" Anya, her mentor or whatever you could call it, was though and stern. At first they hadn´t gotten along that well, but now they´d formed some sort of working partnership.

"Do you want to explain why you´re almost thirty minutes late?" even though they were on good terms now she didn´t think Anya would like the truth; _"Well I was late because this new girl in my class Octavia asked me to help her brother Bellamy who had gotten a stab wound in the abdomen because he got in to a fight to protect his sister. And it all started when he was eleven years old and he watched his mother get shot, and since then they´ve been on the run from that same man who wants Bellamy dead too." _Yeah she didn´t think that would be the best thing to say. So she said the most reasonable explanation

"I had car trouble, it took some time to make it work" she shrugged making it look like no big deal. But she could tell on the look that Anya made that she didn´t believe her, but she let it go and continued on to the next topic instead.

"Now for today's schedule first-" Clarke interrupted before she could continue;

"Actually I´m only here to get some stuff from my locker, I don´t feel that good. I think I´m coming down with the flu, so I´m going home in a few minutes." She had an apologetic look on her face to not make Anya ask questions she couldn´t answer. Wow did she just think the same thing Bellamy told her yesterday? He was rubbing of on her, but that was an issue for later.

"Fine, go home get some rest. I´ll see you when you get better." Surprisingly she didn´t object which was a relief for Clarke.

She waited until Anya walked out of the looker-room before she left for the supply store. She had to take everything she could possibly need to fix Bellamy.

She grabbed a suture kit, more antibiotics, medical alcohol, bandages and just before she left she took another suture kit just to be on the safe side. If she´d learnt something about the Blake siblings over the last day, it was that you had to be prepared for anything. And in this case an extra suture kit might be the thing that would help her if something happened.

She packed things up in her bag and took on last look in her locker to see if there was anything she needed to take home, there wasn´t, so she went back to her car and started the ride back.

When she arrived at her apartment she went straight up, but to her surprise the door was locked. That´s weird because she didn´t lock it when she left, and she hadn´t bothered bringing a key. So she carefully knocked on the door, even though it wasn´t that late, only around seven, she didn´t want to draw any attention to herself. It wouldn´t be good if people came out wondering why she was knocking her own door.

Nobody opened so she knocked again, and this time she called out to Octavia and Bellamy in a hushed tone.

Now the door was finally opened and she stepped inside, Octavia quickly closing and locking the door before even had the smallest chance of doing it herself.

"Sorry Clarke, I thought you had a key" Octavia said in a sincere voice.

"No it´s okay Octavia, it´s fine" she took of her shoes and went to the kitchen table and sat down when Octavia spoke again, she was still in the hallway.

"It´s just that Bellamy´s taught me, or well nagged at me, to always look the door." That´s when she noticed Bellamy wasn´t in the room.

"Where is he by the way?"

"He went to sleep right after you left. I think he was still having a high fever." Now she got a little worried. She really needed to stitch up his wound before he got an infection that spread.

"I know he seems like a jerk" Octavia was talking with such a low voice that she barely heard her "But he really isn´t. It´s just that he has been through a lot, more than me. He´s always taking all the hits, protecting me but shutting everything else that should matter out. It´s not his fault." Her voice died down as Clarke held out a hand. She didn´t want to interrupt, but she could see how tough this was for Octavia. And she already knew that it wasn´t his fault, because even when he was hurt all he could think about was protecting his sister. And she respected him a lot more than she wanted to admit.

"I understand Octavia, it´s alright. But now we need to go wake him up because I need to close those stitches as soon as possible" she tossed her bag to Octavia "take up all the supplies I gathered and I´ll go wake up your brother" she said and walked towards the closed bedroom door.

**So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me, it´s so fun hearing from you all! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

When she walked in to the bedroom he was sound asleep, he actually looked peaceful and relaxed. Not like he´d been the night before when he´d been haunted by nightmares. She hated to wake him, but the sooner she closed that wound the better.

She walked up to the bed and sat down, and then she just looked at him for a few minutes. When she saw how calm and innocent he looked she just wanted to wrap him up and protect him from all of those who wanted to harm him. She´s glad he´s asleep so he wouldn´t see the blush she felt creeping up her face. She pulled away a lock of his black hair from his eyes, it´s so soft and she twirled it around her finger a few laps before she put it behind his ear.

Even though it was nice just sitting there, she had to wake him up so she gently shook his shoulders while she told him to wake up.

"Bellamy, you need to wake up. I have to stitch you up." She spoke softly but he only grunted in response clearly not interested in getting up right now.

"Bellamy I´m sorry I have to wake you up but I need to fix this now." finally he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Why princess, are you worried about me?" he said with that cocky grin on his face.

Why did he have to argue with her? Couldn´t he just do what she told him to? She sighed but let it go, she was just to tired to fight him right now. These last few days had been crazy and she´d barely gotten any sleep. She just wanted to get this over so she could get some sleep, so they all could get some sleep. So she just let his comment pass and continued.

"Bellamy yes I´m worried about you so please just let me fix this." She said pointing to his stomach. When she looked up at his face she saw he was caught off guard, he hadn´t been expecting that answer.

He tried to sit up but she just waved at him to stop.

"Don´t sit up, it´ll be harder to stitch you up that way. Just lie down on the pillow and try to be still." She looked at him to see if he understood, he nodded and did as she´d told.

"Octavia can you come here with my bag?" she called out to the girl in the kitchen.

She came in a few seconds later with the bag in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"I thought you might want something to drink before you start" she held out the glass to Clarke who gratefully accepted it and took two big sips before she took the bag out of Octavia´s other hand.

"Thanks" she put the glass away on the night stand, and took out some painkillers and handed them to Bellamy.

"Here take this. It probably won't help that much, but it´ll make it a little better."

He took it and swallowed it, Clarke passed him water as well but he just waved it away.

He didn´t need water for something like this. Besides he didn´t think his stomach could hold the water either since it was almost empty, he hadn´t eaten much in the last 24 hours. He watched as Clarke took out a needle and some thread. He´d been stitched up a few times before, although it hadn´t been this deep and he´d done it himself. So he knew it would sting a little, but nothing he couldn´t handle. He kept telling himself that to make him relax a bit, he didn´t like showing others when he was weak. He was the one people feared and respected out on the streets, he wasn´t the one who cried because of a little pain. Yesterday had been an exception when he´d broken down in front of Clarke. He hadn´t meant to tell her everything especially not let her see him cry. Nobody saw him cry. And even Octavia had only seen it on a few rare occasions, when his nightmares had been to much. And it was a long time that happened to. But yesterday all events of the past few days had just come crashing down on him, breaking all of the walls he´d set up. And Clarke had been there allowing him to let it all out, no judgment, so he had.

But now he was going to be strong once again, he could handle a needle. It was nothing compared to some things he´d been through.

So when Clarke looked at him, silently asking for permission to start, he nodded and she moved the sharp edge to his flesh.

She started stitching, she tried to be as careful as she could but the cut was deep so it was difficult. She saw that he was acting like this was nothing, but a few times she saw pain flicker in his eyes. It was barely noticeable but it was there, although he concealed it fast.

It needed fifteen stitches in total, but now it was finally done. She let out a sigh of relief that it looked like it would hold, for now.

"There now I´m done" she said with a small smile on her face, she looked down to Bellamy who looked relived as well that it was finally over. She saw a tear stream down Octavia before she carefully gave her brother a big hug. When she was done she looked at Clarke

"Thank you so much" then she also gave Clarke a big hug. She was caught a little of guard, she usually didn´t hug people that much, but she returned the hug anyway.

"No problem" she said before they broke loose from the hug.

"I´m going to go get some sleep" Octavia said and left the room to go sleep on the surprisingly comfortable couch.

"Good night O" Bellamy replied to her before she´d closed the bedroom door.

"Well I guess I´m going to go wash off and get some sleep as well" Clarke said with a tired voice, which was not surprising considering the small amount of sleep she´d gotten the past few days. She felt like she could sleep for a week and people would still be having a hard time waking her up.

She had almost reached the door when Bellamy spoke up.

"Where are you going to sleep princess?" his voice was a mixture of concern and amusement, most amusement though.

"I´ll just sleep on the floor out in the kitchen with a blanket or something" she said not even bothering to mention the whole ´princess´ thing, she was kind of used to it now if she was being honest.

"Why don´t you sleep here" he said pointing to the bed "I promise I won´t bite" he said in a playful voice. But when she looked at his face she saw that he was serious, not a trace of him joking.

"I don´t think so-" she began but he cut her off.

"Come on Clarke, I mean it´s more than fair, it´s your place and besides you look ready to pass out any second from exhaustion, please I promise I won´t do anything if that´s what you´re afraid of." He was looking concerned now, for her sake? She didn´t know what to think of that but it was nice someone caring for her for once. That made her think of her ex-boyfriend whom she broke up with about three months ago when she found out he´d been cheating on her. Or well she´d been the one he´d cheated with. They hadn´t been together long only a month when she found out about his girlfriend. And when she confronted him he said they´d had a long distance relationship but now she was back and he´d chosen her. She´d been upset for sure about the betrayal but she was completely over it now.

And it was nice that someone showed concern about her again, and Bellamy had a point; she was tired.

So she walked back to the other side of the bed, not having the energy to wash up anymore. But before she laid down she wanted to be clear

"your side my side" she said pointing to the different sides of the bed, but her voice didn´t hold that much power because when she made contact with the pillow she was almost already asleep but she could still hear Bellamy before she dosed off.

"Whatever you say princess" she didn´t look at him, her eyes were closed but she could still picture the smirk he wore on his face while he said it. And she also fell asleep with a little smile on her face.

**There it is :) And thank you to everybody who has read, commented and faved! It makes me really happy. Please comment and tell me what you think about this chapter as well :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! I know it´s been a few days since my last update but I´ve been out camping so I haven´t been able to write :( but here it is, hope you like it! :D**

**And thank you for giving me the idea to this chapter ;)**

When she woke up she felt something soft and warm under her head and she snuggled closer when she also felt something soft and warm under her hand. Weird she couldn´t figure out what it was, but when she opened an eye she sat up straight and backed away so far she almost fell of the bed.

It wasn´t her pillow she´d slept on, it was Bellamy´s arm! Somehow during the night she´d moved over to his side of the bed! And she had warned him about coming to her side, and now she´d practically cuddled with him like they were in some kind of relationship. Which they definitely were not!

_What´s wrong with you Clarke!? He is a man you just met and know very little about, and now you can´t even keep away when you´re unconscious?! Get it together now! Today it´s work all day so you won´t need to see him for a few hours. Just clear your head and pretend this never happened. He´s still asleep so he won´t know a thing. Just get dressed and go to work before he or Octavia wakes up._

Whit that inner assurance she silently got out of bed and got dressed. She picked out a pair of black pants, a blue blouse and she wrapped her hair up in a ponytail.

She stepped in to the kitchen and closed the bedroom door behind her. when she scanned the area she saw that Octavia was still sleeping on the couch. She let out a sigh of relief, she wouldn´t be forced to talk to her and explain why she had a growing blush on her cheeks. She hadn´t looked in the mirror but she could tell it was there.

She just grabbed a bowl of cereals and a cup of coffee for breakfast, she usually didn´t eat much breakfast even though she knew she should. When she was finished she went to the bathroom and got ready. Before she went she left a note on the table for Bellamy and Octavia telling them to call if anything came up and to not leave her apartment. She underlined that twice to make it clear, especially to Bellamy because she knew that sooner rather than later he would do something. That was one thing she´d learnt about Bellamy; that he didn´t like doing nothing. Anyway, five minutes later she was in her car on her way to the hospital. She hoped nobody would ask to many questions about why she was acting so weird yesterday when she´d practically left right away. She knew Anya was probably suspicious but she didn´t think anybody else had paid much attention to it.

It was a slow morning with not much to do. She´d gotten the assignments from Anya that she was supposed to do yesterday; it was only doing the inventory. She actually got lucky with that because now she could make sure that nobody found out about the supplies she took last night. And todays job was helping a resident, his name was Jackson and he used to work with her mom, with changing IV´s on some patients.

After lunch there were some cases in the ER but they were too difficult for her and they´d already finished the IV´s and she´d done the inventory. She had made it look like an error in the system, that way nobody would ask where a few suture kits had gone.

Since she had nothing to do she called Octavia to make sure everything was alright. She picked up after the third ring.

"Hello" It was Bellamy who answered. Of course! She thought suddenly annoyed. Why couldn´t the universe just give her a break for a minute? She did not have the energy to talk to Bellamy now because it would probably end in an argument and she had no desire to fight right now.

"Hello Bellamy it´s me Clarke" she was going to make this call a short one.

"Well what does the princess want when she´s taking time from work to call?" she could almost see his grin through the phone.

"I just wanted to check if everything is okay over there, make sure you haven´t done anything stupid"

"Are you concerned about me princess?" she was happy that he sounded so much better than yesterday, but no way was she going to tell him that.

"No I just wanted to know if my apartment is in one piece, which it seems to be so bye I´ll be home in a few hours." Whit that she hung up, not really feeling like hearing his smart-ass response. But she was relieved that everything seemed fine, maybe that meant she would get a good night's sleep tonight, but not in the bed this time!

Since she had absolutely nothing to do she went to go find Anya, her shift would end in about two hours so she could still get some work done.

But Anya just told her to go home, there wasn´t any work she could do and she told her to rest since she was sick yesterday. Obviously she wasn´t, but she couldn´t say that so she just did as she was told and went to the locker room to change.

When she´d been driving for a few minutes she was starting to get nervous, she had a feeling a car was following her. She had seen a black SUV behind her all the way from the hospital. She took a couple of random turns, but when the car took the same she was really starting to freak out. She did the only thing she could think of; she called Bellamy. He answered on the second ring this time.

"Wow princess! Two calls in one hour, looks like you are missing me-" before he could say anything else she interrupted him

"I think somebody is following me!" that changed Bellamy´s attitude completely and now he sounded concern. He even used her name which meant this was as serious as she feared.

"Clarke get here as soon as possible! Don´t stop just come here. Where are you now?" she took a quick look out the window and noticed that the SUV wasn´t there anymore.

"I´m at the intersect of eight and ninth street, but I don´t see the car anymore maybe it-" that was everything she got out before a car came rushing towards her from her right and drove right in to her car making it crash and roll over until it landed in the middle of the rode.

"Clarke? Clarke!" Bellamy was screaming franticly through the phone, and Clarke was now lying unconscious in the unrecognizable car.

**Who hit her? what happened? Is she alive?! **

**Well thank you guys so much for reading :D I will try getting the next chapter up as soon as possible ;) And please review and tell me what you think :) **

**And a little teaser for the next chapter; I will introduce another character ;) guess who it is? **


	11. Chapter 11

**This was my fastest update so far but I didn´t want you guys to have to wait so long to read the rest ;D so here it is! :D and please review and tell me what you think! ;)**

What the hell was happening?! One second he was talking to her, she sounded really freaked out and said somebody was following her. And then one second later he heard a loud crash! He called her name over and over but she didn´t answer.

_Dammit I never should have let her help us! I am so stupid I knew that people close to me get hurt, why did I drag her into this?! And now she might be hurt or even dead because she was nice to me!_

He slammed his fist in the table, making it shake and nearly break from the force of his punch. He should have left! He shouldn´t have let Clarke convince him to stay. To stay with her and Octavia. He hadn´t noticed it before, but he cared about that stupid, annoying, … sweet blonde girl who dared to stay with him, who knew about his dark past, about his horrifying nightmares, and still stayed and told him it was okay.

She was his brave princess, she looked his demons in the eye and made them run back to hell, and he was going to get her back!

Wow! That was the first time he admitted how much he cared for Clarke, the only person he´d ever cared about before was Octavia, but now he couldn´t imagine his life without Clarke in it. He couldn´t think about that anymore right now because Octavia chose that moment to come in to the kitchen.

"What the hell happened?! I heard a loud bang!" she´d been in the bedroom watching TV, but she heard a loud noise in the kitchen and practically ran there.

"It´s Clarke" Bellamy said, almost shaking with anger and frustration "I was talking to her on the phone and she said she was being followed and then I hear a crash and she won´t respond anymore"

Octavia gasped, her eyes filled with horror.

"What are we going to do? we need to go get her Bell!"

"I know and we are." He looked at his sister for confirmation that we were doing this, and he saw the fear in her eyes being replaced by anger and determination. Usually he didn´t want to involve Octavia in this kind of stuff, but he rather had her close than in Clarke´s apartment where anybody can get to her. And besides she was a good shooter, since he´d taught her early on how to use a gun. And since he was injured he would need all the help he could get with getting Clarke back. Because if she wasn´t dead, it even hurt to think the words, he knew whoever followed her had taken her with them in an attempt to get to him. They must have found out they were connected somehow.

"O you packed the guns when we went here right?" he couldn´t do this without guns and it would take so much longer to go to their apartment to get them. Especially when it would take long enough to get to Clarke since they didn´t have a car.

"Of course I brought the guns, you´re the one who´s raised me after all" she had a hint of a smile to make him a little calmer. But he couldn´t do that now, he would calm down when Clarke was back, safe!

"Good, you go get them and I´ll go find a few knives, we might need some of those too" she nodded and went to a closet door next to the bedroom. He went to the kitchen and picked out two sharp knives and packed the in a sheet and put them on the table. He was just about to go help Octavia when he heard a knock on the door.

He grabbed a knife and saw Octavia grab a gun and they moved slowly towards the door. He opened the door and Octavia stood on the opposite side pointing a gun at the stranger standing there. The stranger quickly raised his hands, showing that he wasn´t a threat.

"I´m here to help" he told Bellamy who now stood right beside his sister.

"who are you, what do you know and why should we trust you?" there was a lot of questions he wanted answered, what could he say, he didn´t trust people easily.

"My name is Lincoln and Anya sent me to help you get Clarke back"

"Who is Anya and what do you know about Clarke?" he had no idea about who this Anya person is and what she has to do with Clarke.

"Who is Anya" he wasn´t going to trust this guy until he was absolutely sure about who he was and who he worked for.

"Anya is Clarke´s superior at the hospital and she told me to keep an eye on Clarke since she´s been acting weird lately. And I followed her from the hospital, but I saw another guy tailing her and then he changes road and I think that he´s given up but then he comes down another street and crashes into her, her car rolls around and then they grab Clarke and pull her in to the SUV and drives away. I call Anya who gives me this address and here I am." Bellamy just stares at him, the car had rolled over multiple times? And then they took her? He wanted to punch somebody and break apart at the same time.

Octavia noticed his change in temper and took over talking.

"Why should we trust you and this Anya person" she was also suspicious but they needed help and it literally landed on their door step.

"Anya is the leader of the biggest gang in town and she cares about Clarke, and she told me to help you and call if we needed help, and I have a car we can take" Octavia turned around and walked in to the kitchen, she returned with a bag which held their guns and the knife left on the table.

"Well, when do we go?" she looked at the two men, waiting for a response. Bellamy finally snapped out of it and he had the reaction she expected.

"We can´t just trust him!" he practically yelled at them both.

"Yes we can!" she was the one staring him down now "If we want to get Clarke back, and I know you do! So just accept help sometime!" she had to catch her breath before she looked back at him. She still had that determent look on her face and he knew he couldn´t win against it. And he would do anything to get Clarke back so he agreed.

"Fine! We´ll trust him for now" he glanced at Lincoln, giving him a look that told him that _if you screw us you´ll pay _he continued "Let´s go then, we need to find Clarke" he looked at them and they both nodded before the went out to Lincoln´s car. _Clarke we´re coming for you I promise! _

**So what do you think? :D And did you guess right on who the character was? ;) Don´t forget to review, it´s so fun hearing from all of you! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is kind if a short chapter, I'm writing it one my phone so it's not that easy but that's no excuse. But I just wanted to give you guys the continuation as soon as possible and then this was the best I could do today ;) Hope you like it anyway and please review and tell me what you think, it's so fun hearing from you all! :) **

She woke up in a dark room, her whole body feeling sore and aching in pain. She tried getting up but she was bound to the chair she was sitting on and the ropes were tight around her hands, sure to leave a mark after. If she got away from here. She had no idea where she were or what had happened. The last thing she remembers is talking in the phone with Bellamy, somebody was following her and then suddenly there was a crash and everything went black.

She heard a noise in front of her and looked up. There was a door there and somebody was opening it and coming in. First two guys came in and after came the guy who appeared to be the leader.

They turned on the light and she had to peer with her eyes to even see a thing. When she got used to the bright light she just stared in chock. The first two guys who stood behind the leader were the same guys she'd treated in the ER! The guys who had beaten up Bellamy and threaten Octavia! She tried the ropes again but they didn't move an inch. That's when the leader spoke.

"Don't bother trying to get away it won't work" he had an evil grin on his face, and she almost spat out her next words.

"What do you want with me!"

"Well haven't you realized that yet princess?" He called her princess! She secretly liked it when Bellamy said it, but he was the only one allowed to say it! And of course she knew why they wanted her: they were the ones who hurt Bellamy and now they wanted to use her. She didn't know what for but she was going to figure it out! She just had to keep them talking.

"Don't call me princess! And no I don't know what you want with me! But please do tell" She was lying and trying to be cocky? She had spent to much time around Bellamy.

"Oh did I hit a nerve there" now the two goof heads behind him started laughing.

"You recognize these two right?" He said gesturing at the goof heads "well they said you asked to many questions the other day at the hospital, and since they are block heads they answered." He looked behind him again before turning back to her

"So I ordered them to follow you and see what you would do, and sure thing you went where they told you" He was laughing now like he'd said something funny

"And it turns out that was a good thing because when they kept tailing you they found out that you go to school with Octavia Blake the sister to a certain Bellamy Blake" Now he was smiling, a big evil grin spread across his face.

"And now we want to know where he is!" now he didn't smile anymore, now he just looked pissed.

"You see he suddenly disappeared and either he is lying un an alley dead or somebody helped him, because that was a nasty cut he wouldn't survive without help. And I know he wouldn't go to a hospital, but we found out you work at a hospital and we believe you've helped him. So I ask you again; where is he?"

She'd figured out by now that the leader was Murphy, the guy Bellamy had talked to her about. And she felt a little relieved that he was asking her this because that meant he hadn't figured out that Bellamy and Octavia were at her place. And now they would have the chance to run.

Of course deep down she kind if wished that they'd come for her. But Bellamy put the safety of his sister first and she admired that, and besides they barely knew her. And she was glad that they would be safe, hopefully these goons would let her go once she'd convinced them that she didn't know anything. Because she'd already decided that she wouldn't tell where they were. So she answered Murphy's question with as much fake confidence as she could muster up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Sure I go to the same school as Octavia but I have never talked to her. And you're right, I went to that alley but I didn't find anything so I let it go"

Apparently he didn't like her answer because he slapped her right in the face.

"I know you're lying! And I'll give you one more chance to tell the truth before I do something much worse to you" he was pissed and yet he smiled, it was an awful expression and she just wanted to curl up in her bed and wake up from this nightmare.

But she couldn't show weakness now, she wouldn't! Not because of these guys. So she stared at them with her own evil glare and was about to answer him again when a gunshot from the outside interrupted her.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it´s been a while since the last chapter, but I´ve been figuring out how to write this chapter as best as I could, and here it is! :D hope you like it!**

All three guys brought out guns they´d had hidden in holsters fastened to their pants, and turned towards the door. She looked up as well but now the gun shots had stopped and for a few seconds there was complete silence. Murphy signaled for one of his underlings to go check out the outside. But just as he got to the door, it was slammed opened before he had a chance to open it himself and it hit him in the face and he fell to the ground. In came a man she´d never seen before, he was holding a gun and aimed it at the underling who was still on his feet. A dark figure appeared behind the guy who´d stormed in and aimed his gun at Murphy.

To say she was shocked was an understatement, because she had definitely not expected to see him! She thought he´d skipped town the second their phone call had ended.

"Bellamy?" she could hear the shock and surprise in her voice as she spoke the name of the man she never thought she´d see again. But she felt so relived at the same time. She was overwhelmed by how relived she felt. Not because she was being rescued, although that was really good as well, but because she got to see Bellamy! The man she´d just met but was bringing out all these feelings in her she hadn´t felt before, not even with her ex-boyfriend. Until that moment she hadn´t realized how much she´d wanted him to come for her. And now he was here and their eyes locked and she could see the relief in his eyes when he saw her. He still held his gun at Murphy when he spoke

"Princess, you´re alive" she was so happy to hear him call her that, and surprisingly she felt a tear triple down her cheek, which was something since she almost never cried.

They were distracted for only a second but that was enough, suddenly Murphy grabbed her chair and yanked them both towards the back of the room. He´d switched from his gun to his knife and now he held it to her throat. She could figure out why he would move towards the back of the room, there was no way out from here. But she barely finished that though before she heard a door handle being pushed down, there was a fucking back door! She saw Bellamy, the other guy and now Octavia as well pointing their guns at Murphy. But he´d be able to slit her throat before they´d be fast enough to shoot.

"Drop your guns or I´ll kill her!" Murphy shouted.

"Then you have to let her go first!" Bellamy answered with an equal amount of anger as Murphy in his voice.

"Here´s the deal you put the guns down, and then I let your girl here go, and if you don´t let me go I´ll shoot her in the back" he motioned to his gun now strapped in its holster.

"Fine! Just let her go!" he put his gun down on the floor and the others did the same. She saw a hint of fear in his eyes as he waited for Murphy to make his move.

Without warning Murphy pushed the chair she was strapped to forward and ran out the back door, seconds later they heard an engine roar and he was gone.

Bellamy rushed to her as soon as Murphy was gone, he removed the ropes binding her to the chair and helped her up. Before she could even catch her breath Bellamy embraced her in a big hug. It felt so nice, but he broke it off far too early in her opinion.

"I am so glad you´re alive princess!" she still stood only inches away from him and just wanted to wrap herself in the warmth emitted from his body.

"Are you hurt?" he checked her more closely this time, checking if she was badly hurt. When he saw that she at least was in one piece he drew a big sigh of relief.

"I´m okay, just a little dizzy and tired that´s all" and as if on cue she felt her legs begin to shake, and just as she was about to hit the ground, strong arms caught her and held her close in his arms, in truly princess style.

"whoa there princess, take it easy." He tried putting on his usual smirk, but she could see that it didn´t reach his eyes.

"don´t worry, you can rest as long as you want when we get to your apartment" she felt his grip around her tighten as he whispered in her ear "you´re safe now and that´s all that matters" with that she relaxed more in his arms, never wanting to leave.

They´d both been so caught up their reunion, or whatever you´d call it, that they both jumped all little when Octavia spoke, they´d totally forgotten that there were other people in the room.

"Let´s get going, I don´t really want to stay here much longer risking us being caught by either the police or some thugs." She was right it wasn´t safe staying here and they all knew it. Speaking of all, now that the immediate danger was over she wanted to know whoever the guy standing next to Octavia was.

"Who are you?" she said pointing at him.

"I´m Lincoln, a friend of Anya" well she certainly hadn´t expected that! One of Bellamy´s friends yes but her boss' friend? No!

"What do you mean Anya´s friend? No wait-" she stopped to think a second before continuing "-tell me tomorrow, now I just want to get home and sleep." They all nodded and went out to the car she did not recognize, which meant it was probably Lincoln´s. Bellamy carried her out to the car even though she explained quite clearly that she could walk. He had just ignored her and went to put her down in the backseat, with him climbing in right after, Octavia sat in the front seat.

They pulled up at her driveway about ten minutes later, and this time she walked not giving Bellamy the chance to scoop her up in his arms.

Inside her apartment she went to get a shower before going to bed. She had to get all the blood off of her. When she came out of the bathroom she saw that Octavia was already sleeping on the couch. But when she entered her bedroom she saw Bellamy sitting on her bed he just wore a pair of sleeping pants and a black shirt, his face looking down at his hands in his lap. When he heard her he jerked and stood up. For a moment he just stared at her and the he started talking but his voice sounded rasped, like he was trying to push back tears.

"I am so sorry princess, this is exactly what I was afraid of. If I´d know this would happen to you I´d never come here in the first place, I-" she cut him off.

"It doesn´t matter Bellamy, they were tailing me even before you got here, I asked to many questions and they didn´t like it."

"But still I-" she cut him off again

"No buts Bellamy" she was speaking in a soft voice "I am just so glad you came for me, I….I-" this time he was the one who cut her off, but not with words. He´d moved across the room and now he was gently pressing his lips on hers. It was a soft and sweet kiss, but he put so many emotions in to it. She felt the fear he´d felt for her, how afraid he´d been of losing her, and she felt all these emotions stir in her heart. He ended the kiss far too soon in her opinion, he backed away and drew his fingers through his hair.

"I´m sorry, I don´t know what got in to me, I-" he´d turned to leave but she crabbed his shirt and he stopped in his tracks

"you don´t have to apologize" he turned around and looked at her

"what? I don´t-"

"Can you stay with me tonight? And I don´t mean with a mountain of pillows between us, I mean just sleeping and you h-holding me" she looked away, embarrassed, how could she just ask him like that? He´d probably laugh at her. Although deep down she knew Bellamy wouldn´t do that. And she was right because after about ten seconds of him staring at her he walked towards her and took her hand.

"Sure princess" now he wore a genuine smile that reached his eyes. They walked over to the bed and crawled in. Then Bellamy motioned for her to put her head on his chest and as she did he pulled her closer, putting one hand around her shoulder. And like that they fell asleep, safe and calm in each other´s arms.

**So the first Bellarke kiss! :D what do you think? Please comment and tell me all your thoughts about it! And tell me what you think should happen next ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

She was running! She ran as fast as she could but he was catching up to her. She had no idea how he'd found her but he had. And now he had almost caught her again. But even if he caught her she wouldn't tell him anything about Bellamy or Octavia! Because they had become so precious to her and she would never let Murphy hurt them.

Now he wasn't far behind, she could hear his ragged breaths as he shortened the distance between them. She had to speed up, but her legs were starting to go numb. She had been running for so long and she just wanted to stop for a second.

Just as she was about to give in to the exhaustion she heard a voice shout behind her. A voice she'd recognize anywhere and she froze in her steps as dread flushed trough her body.

_Bellamy! _

It was Bellamy who had called out to Murphy. Who'd also stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at the person she wanted to protect with her life, and the life Murphy wanted to end.

"It's me you want right?" Bellamy was directing his question to Murphy who was now smiling at the sight of Bellamy. Her stomach clenched and she wanted to smack him for being so stupid! How could he show himself?! He knew that he would get killed!

"So stop chasing her! She has nothing to do with this" he gave her one last look before he spoke again

"Chase me instead" and then he ran! In the opposite direction of her to lure Murphy away from her. He was choosing her life over his and she started to scream!

How could he do this?! Couldn't he see that she needed him alive?! She couldn't handle seeing the man she just now realized she was beginning to love. That freaked her out a bit, but it was nothing compared to the pain she felt at the thought of never seeing Bellamy again. He didn't even have a clue that she was feeling this way about him, and now he wouldn't know. She'd missed her chance! With that realization she fell to her knees, the screams coming louder and tears pouring down her face.

She sat up with a shriek, the screams stuck in her trout. She was breathing heavily and looked around. She was in her room, in her bed and that had only been the worts nightmare she'd ever had! But when she saw that the other side of the bed was empty her heart beat quickened again. Because something was missing:

_Bellamy!_

She felt the panic come back and she rushed out of bed and in to the kitchen.

She felt such relief at the sight in front of her that she had to grab the wall to not lose her balance.

Bellamy was standing there, taking out breakfast. When he hears her come in he turned to look at her. He studied her and a frown crept up his face .

It was only then that she realized what a mess she must look like. But she also realized another thing. Something that awful dream had made her realize: she was falling for Bellamy. She felt the blush warm her cheeks.

"Good morning" he sounded concerned as he spoke, no doubt that the concern had something to do with how she'd barged in here.

"Good morning, I see you're making breakfast" she was trying to push the subject toward another direction than her obvious distress.

"Yeah well I'm trying but you don't have much to work with" he said with that smirk across his lips and immediately she felt herself relax, she didn't know why exactly but he just had that effect on her.

"How are you holding up" his eyes were full of concern for her.

"I'm fine, really I am" she saw that he didn't buy it and he gave her a look full of sadness and guilt. He looked down on the floor before he spoke again.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault I-"

She interrupted him just like she'd done last night, although not with a kiss this time, just thinking about that made her blush again. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and said something that shocked him.

"Thank you, for saving me" he just looked at her. "And before you say anything, I am not sorry I meet you!"

"Why? All I've done is cause you pain!" He walked out of her embrace. He couldn't understand why she thanked him. It should be him thanking her! She gad saved him and she'd heard the story about his past and all he'd done was getting her in danger! He had harmed her, this girl he had realized he'd fallen in love with. But he knew nothing could come of it so he backed away. Not able to cause her any more pain by staying.

"I'm leaving today" he said it while he was looking away and she felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. Her nightmare was coming to life, he was walking in the opposite direction of her.

But it was different now! She decided. Then she hadn't been able to stop him but that wouldn't happen now! She grabbed his arm as he was about to walk away from her.

"You are not leaving!"

"Yes I am! I can't stand watching the people I love get hurt"

wait what? The meaning of his words hit her and she just blinked. And when she spoke it wasn't full sentences.

"Love? People you love?" That's when it hit him what he'd said, she saw his expression change to one in chock.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean, forget I said anything" he tried walking away but she had a firm grip around his arm.

"You love me?" She was still in a dace and wondered if she'd heard him right? But when she saw the small reddening of his cheeks she knew she'd heard right.

He loved her.

She just stared at him waiting for confirmation in the form of words.

"Yes I do. it's, when... when you were gone I felt like my chest would burst. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you and that made me realize that I've fallen for you. But I know that nothing can happen, that you probably hate me for all the pain I've caused you so I-"

She broke him off and this time she did kiss him. It was a hungry kiss, she poured all her emotions into it. When they pulled back, both of them breathing heavy she looked in to his eyes and told him what her nightmare had made her realize.

"I love you too"

"You what?" He was shocked to say the least. She laughed at his expression.

"Yes I love you. Last night I dreamt that I lost you and that made me understand that I never want to."

He had a single tear streaming down his face and he tried to cover it up before she noticed, but she was faster and dried it away.

"You love me? Even though I've caused you so much trouble? Even though I have so many demons?"

Her heart was breaking for the pain and guilt he felt and she just wanted to take it all away.

"Yes I love you! And we'll fight your demons together." This time he kissed her and she melted away in his arms.

When they'd finished kissing they made breakfast of the little they had. They left some for Octavia who was still asleep, which wasn't weird since it was only 6.30am, it appeared that they had both had a tough time sleeping. So when they were done they went back to Clarke´s bed and crawled under the covers and just lay there, wrapped in each other's embrace.

**I know it's been awhile since I've posted and I'm sorry for the wait, I've been on a road trip so I haven't had time to write and it's over 1am now so there might be some spelling errors but I wanted to give you guys the next chapter. So here it is and please tell me what you think about it! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

They stayed in bed for a few hours, he played with her hair as she told him about how she liked to draw. She was being modest because she didn´t like to brag but she could sense that he knew she was better than she let on. And he told her about how he was good at fixing things. It didn´t matter if it was fixing the seams in a sweater, or fixing the pipes under the sink. She wasn´t surprised that he could handle so many things. After all he and Octavia had been living on their own for maybe ten years, there was probably a lot of things he´d been forced to learn in order to survive. She felt a sting of pain as she thought of what they´d been through.

"-There was this one time when the washing machine at one of our past neighbor's apartment broke and I offered to fix it, since I knew how to do it I had no problem fixing it, and she gave me ten bucks when I´d finished. After that word spread around and people came to me for help in return for some cash or food, it was a pretty great job, it helped to give us enough money to survive." he had this sad but still grateful expression on his face when she looked up to meet his eyes. She still couldn´t believe this was happening, she was lying here with her head on Bellamy´s chest and his arms around her.

"What?" he´d caught her gaze and was now staring back at her with a _real_ smile on his face and she realized it was probably the first real one she´d seen, and not just a grin.

"Nothing, I just can´t quite yet believe that you´re here holding me in your arms." She also had a smile of pure happiness as he kissed her on the forehead.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the closed bedroom door.

"Guys you up yet?" it was Octavia. Oh no what if she walked in here and saw her in bed with her brother?! Clarke began to tell her to wait but before she got a word out the other girl had already helped herself and opened the door.

"Come on guys, you can´t lay in bed all day. Lincoln is coming by in an hour remember? We´re going to talk yesterday." The girl looked at them both but none of the made a move to get up, instead Clarke tried to shake off the shock of Octavia not even so much as blinking at seeing the two of them in bed.

"Why are you acting like me and Bellamy in bed is the most obvious thing in the world?"

"Well for starters you´ve slept in the same bed twice now. Secondly Bellamy was worried sick when you were gone and he´s never been like that with anyone before, well besides me then. And I was kind of awake this morning during your confession of love for each other, which was super sweet by the way."

Oh my god how embarrassing that Octavia heard all that! She felt her cheeks warm up with a big blush.

"So you´re okay with this?" this was the first time that Bellamy had spoken since Octavia had entered the room.

"Of course! I´m so happy that you´ve found somebody you care about besides me." Octavia had a bright smile on her face as she looked at the two of them.

"Now get up! Lincoln will be here soon." After that she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Bellamy drew a sigh of relief and Clarke looked worryingly at him.

"What´s the matter?"

"It´s nothing, just it´s been only me and Octavia for so long and I was afraid she´d feel betrayed or something like that if I told her I´d found someone I care about as much as I cared about her. And honestly I never thought I´d find somebody like that, and you have no idea how grateful I am that you´re in my life."

"Well I´m not going anywhere" the words barely had time to leave her mouth before his lips was on hers in such a passionate kiss that she was happy she was lying down because otherwise she was pretty sure her knees would bend and she´d crash to the floor. Not really that romantic.

They got out of bed, got dressed and were sitting at the kitchen table when they heard a knock on the door. Octavia went to open it and a tall lightdark skinned man entered , it was the guy who´d helped save her yesterday. It was the one who entered after him that shocked her. It was her boss Anya! What the hell was she doing here?! Bellamy saw her shock and began to explain.

"Calm down it´s okay, she´s the one who sent Lincoln to help us save you"

"But how could she know what was going on?"

"I´ve been keeping an eye on you for a while now" it was the first time that Anya spoke.

"Why? Why have you been `keeping an eye on me´?" she was really confused now.

"Because I promised my bestfriend to keep his daughter safe"

"who is you-" she stopped when she realized the meaning of what she´d said.

"you mean…. my…-" she couldn´t form coherent sentences.

"Yes Clarke, my bestfriend was your father, Jake Griffin."

**I´m sorry it´s a shorter chapter but I´ve been having a lot going on right now. But please tell me what you think about it! :) **


	16. Author s note - PLEASE HELP!

I know you are all waiting for the next chapter, and I am working on it but I'm having a writer's block and I've been having other things on my mind as well and one of them is Vampire Academy. I know a lot of you might be annoyed by all this and I'm sorry for bugging you :( but we the VAFamily need help, and if you help us don't hesitate to ask for the same in return; if you want me to sign a petition, spread the word about something or donate, just tell me and I'll do it! So now I am turning to you to please help us!

And this is one idea I have so _**PLEASE READ THIS:**_

I want to help the # Frostbite campaign as much as I can, but I don't have that much to sell, but I can make picture edits. So I'm thinking that you can request an edit of whatever you'd like, and I'll make it in exchange for 2 dollars that you'd put directly to the Frostbite Indiegogo campaign. what do you think? I was also thinking that you pay half upfront and if you don't like it you don't need to pay the second half. Is anyone of you interested in this? I can also write a dribble for you. _If you are interested just comment or DM me_ _**PLEASE at least go check it out**_ :) - _** projects/frostbite-a-vampire-academy-film/x/8374368#home**_

**And if the movie isn't made you get a REFUND! **

So please help! And please help spread the word as well. ㈏0

And I might even make you to a character in my story ㈴1

Please leave a comment about your thoughts, good or bad, it would mean so much to hear from you! ㈍9

And I also want to say thank you for all the reads, favorites, followers and comments! Love the support! ㈴2


End file.
